Soap Suds
by YouStarteldTheSister
Summary: Ellis lost a bet, has to wash Nick's car, and Nick sits on the sidelines like a creeper through the whole thing.


"Do I have to Nick?" the hick couldn't keep the whine out of his voice as he held on tightly to the bucket and sponge that had been given to him only minutes ago. They had been betting in a game of poker last night and just when Ellis thought he had a chance to win the conman beat him down with a royal flush. Now he was stuck with the job of washing Nick's car, which usually wouldn't have been that big of a deal for Ellis since he loved cars and all, but Nick was ungodly protective of it and the last time he'd try to do something to it Nick nearly took his head off with a tire iron.

The older man didn't acknowledge his whines however and just settled down in a lawn chair he had set up so that he could watch the kid like a hawk as he scrubbed the car until it shined. The car itself was parked in the driveway, outside for once instead of safely hidden in the garage where the weather couldn't get to it. She was a beauty too, a 1978 Pontiac trans am with a all leather interior, the body of the car was an ebony black while the insides a stark white. The fierce looking bird painted on the front of it was nice shade of red, mixing well with the black body and serving as a nice trim for the white leather. The rims were new and a nice and shiny silver color that stood out from the rest of the car but he didn't really care, they were the ones he wanted and he'd keep them no matter what was said about them.

Ellis filled the bucket with water and soap, carrying the bucket over to the car and dropping his sponge inside, letting it soak up as much as it could before he brought it out and put it down on the hood of the car first. He was uncomfortably aware of Nick's eyes on him, it seemed like he wasn't even stopping long enough to blink, just continued to stare and stare as Ellis' muscular arms moved up and down then dip down to dunk the sponge in the water only to bring it back up and repeat the process. While the man didn't speak, the mechanic was also aware of the fact that Nick was playing with the keys to said car as he continued to scrub his own white t-shirt beginning to get wet and stick to him as he reached up higher and higher to get to other parts of the car.

Stopping for a minute to wipe his forehead, Ellis decide to whip his beloved cap off for just a second so he could lose the annoying shirt. Throwing it down on the ground beside him, he saw Nick lean forward out of the corner of his eye, a little more interested now that Ellis was in nothing but his hat and jeans. He'd left his shoes in the house, which meant his toes were free to wiggle around and his feet to be tickled by the soapy water trickling off the car and onto the ground. He wore underwear as well, a pair of blue boxers with little engines on them Nick had gotten him for christmas last year, but that was safely hidden behind the denim pants that hugged his hips perfectly and came to a rest right at his ankles, perfect for him because that meant he didn't have to pull them up much in order to get his boots on when he left for work.

"Why you gotta stare at me like that? I aint gonna hurt your car Nick, I know better then to hurt Sugar. She's your pride and joy." Nick just smirked and leaned back "so are you Overalls, now get back to scrubbing! the show isn't nearly as interesting when your just standing there." Even though the comment made Ellis' face heat up in an cute little blush he went back to scrubbing, finishing up with the front of the car and moving over to scrub the right side, making sure to get himself thoroughly soaked as he worked. He could feel the eyes on his back getting closer and Nick leaned forward again, now not only attracted to his lack of clothing but the way the sunlight made the water on his body glisten his tanned skinned looking almost perfect with those beads of moisture running down him.

Ellis couldn't help but smile and he ran the sponge up the tail light and officially starting on the back of the car now, then down up over the curve for the other tail light and over to the other side. Scrubbing the car until his arm started to feel tired then he scrubbed some more. Dropping his sponge in the bucket for the last time about the time he heard a creak of metal as Nick got up from the lawn chair coming around to where Ellis was kneeling on the ground and just standing there. He waited until the last speck of car had been cleaned then took a hold of Ellis' arm and pulled the boy up into a a standing position, dropping the dirty sponge into the murky water. "Come on Overalls, I think it's time you cleaned something else of mine."


End file.
